


Paybacks

by lil_1337



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Phil Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants revenge and I wanted to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paybacks

Clint was angry, much more than a simple word could express. His rage at being taken from the people he was supposed to protect and being used as a weapon against them gnawed at his stomach like a horde of rabid rats. Having his control and the very sense of who he was fucked with until he was nothing but a shill? That was worse. A nightmare come true for a man who knew first hand the evils that men and women do to each other for fun, greed, and a fleeting sense of power.

The whole experience had broken him in ways he didn't know he could be and it made him want to put an arrow through Loki's eye socket regardless of what the cost would be to him personally. Or better yet, through each of his limbs so Clint could watch him flop around on the ground like a fish. Give the bastard a taste of what it was like to be at someone else's mercy. To know that your very survival hangs on the whim of someone would squash you as easily as stepping on a bug and think as much about it.

Yet all Clint could do was stand there, wait and watch, with everyone else as the tesseract was loaded into a containment cylinder for Thor to take back to Asgard along with Loki. Clint hated it, letting someone else be the one the inflict punishment or justice. It burned to the depths of his soul that after all the damage Loki had caused he was going back to Asgard. Yeah he would be locked up, but Clint would have to face the fallout from the attack on the helicarrier every goddam day of his life. Loki had taken Clint's home in a way that had nothing to do with twisted metal or fried electronics. The consequences did not even come close to balancing out.

Next to Clint, Natasha shifted, moving in closer and tilting her body so her face was blocked from view by everyone but Clint. When she spoke her voice was pitched low so only he could hear her. “Wait until Loki finds out Coulson is alive and well. He is going to testify at the trial as SHIELD's representative. He and Fury were making a list of all the things they want him charged with.” An evil smile crossed her face, no less terrifying for its brief stay. “The document is already novel sized and they just started.”

Clint grinned, a small curve of his lips growing into a full sized smirk as Thor and Loki disappeared in a burst of white light. He would pay to see the look on Loki's face when he realized that Agent Phil Coulson, the puny human who dared to take a stand and predict Loki's failure to his face, had been right. About everything.


End file.
